Fun With Magic
by Greath
Summary: Toothless has the ability to produce magic, which can allow him to make any thought come true. One day he decides to use this magic to have some fun with Hiccup. Anthro/Female! Toothless/Hiccup. PLEASE READ A/N FIRST!


**Sorry for the inactivity. I've busy with life and to be honest the motivation to write is just not as high as it use to be. I'm also sorry to say this busy Desire 2 and An Unexpected Situation will not be getting any update anytime soon. I'm going to be baking a brake from them to try to work on a new HTTYD multi-chapter story hat has been brewing in my head for a few years. **

**As for this story, I came up with this idea on New Year's Day at 1am (Eastern Time) when I'm was totally drunk. To my and my betas suprises it wasn't a giant mess of random sex. So I guess I write better when I'm drunk than sober (Don't worry I'm not going to get wasted every time I want to write).**

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked at the creature in front of him with wide eyes. His mouth hung ajar. The chilly winter wind had little to no effect on him. For in front of his was Toothless but not the dragon he was used to seeing but a Night Fury starting at seven and a half feet tall on two legs. The dragon still had all her dragon features but she has the shape of a human, a very tall human. But what got Hiccups attention the most was the two semi large black bumps on the anthro dragon's chest.<p>

"Umm," The teen finally said, as he looked over the dragon.

"What?" Toothless asked "I told you Night Furies are able to produce magic. We just need to think about what we want and with enough concentration we can make that thought true." she explained "With it, I made myself able to speak your language, transform into a female and turn my original dragon body into the shape of a human's. Are you not satisfied with the way I look?" she asked.

"I... I... Yeah you look great. It's just..." He said awkwardly

"Just what?" the dragoness asked.

"It's just those..." the teen pointed to her breasts.

Toothless looked at them then back at her human.

"You don't like them?"

"No no, I like them it just... different. You know? A dragon with boobs."

"Well I'm glad you like them." Toothless laid on her back "Now, do you like this?" she spread her legs wide, making her pussy fully visible.

"Hell yeah." the red head grinned.

The dragoness smiled "That's good, but you'll love this even more." Then, carefully using her talons she spread her vaginal lips. Hiccups heart was beating fast and his penis quickly became erect. Seeing his best friend's vagina was something he never thought possible. Said dragoness noticed the boner. She giggled "Looks like you're enjoying the view." She said, teasingly. How about you remove those pants and let me giving you a feeling that will having you moaning and begging for more?"

"Absolutely!" Hiccup shouted and before the dragon knew it her human was fully undressed. His throbbing uncut cock bobbing up and down, eager to be sucked.

Toothless' tongue hanged out and her eyes were fixated on the six-inch piece of meat before her. She nudged the head with her snout, making Hiccup give a small moan and inhaled deeply. The lustful scent she smelt was totally intoxicating. Not a second later the whole shaft, balls included were inside her mouth. The quick action made the boy scream momentarily; fearing that Toothless forgot to sheath her teeth but the unholy offspring of lighting and death was one step ahead of him.

As Toothless' large tongue went to work on the penis Hiccups moaning, which when from being quiet quickly became loud and lustful. There was no one around of miles so Hiccup didn't care if he was as loud as a Thunderdrum, he wanted to know Toothless was doing a good job. "Oh gods! That's fucking amazing!" he yelled. Toothless just looked at him as she kept sucking, her forked tongue running up and down his whole cock, Starting at his ball, then moving up his shaft, and finally doing a circular motion on his glans for a few seconds, then repeating the process.

After several minutes of sucking the Night fury took the saliva soaked penis out of her mouth. She got into her previous position, lying on her back, legs spread and with a smile she encouragingly said "get over here and fuck me senseless." Hiccup didn't need to be told twice for her had his penis inside her and was already thrusting. "Oh gods!" Toothless roared. The boy just quietly laughed and continued pounding the dragoness. His member moved in and out with ease. The tightness around his cock as he entered felt amazing. After a few thrust he would shove the whole thing in then move his body up and down, causing his balls to rub against his friends scales, which was a unique feeling.

As this was happening the drake was moaning and pleading for Hiccup not to stop. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air. A whole five minutes of non-stop pussy pounding went by before Hiccup announced that he was about to cum. "Do it!" Toothless shouted. Hiccup was able to do three more thrust before spilling all his sperm into Toothless. The warm white fluid filled her womb and ever managed to leak out and drip onto the grass.

Moments later the teen collapsed onto Toothless chest, his face landing on her boobs. Hiccup knew this was the perfect change to give them a good massage. With both hands he groped and jiggled the pair of breast. As the teen's erection died down and the book groping ceased, Hiccup soon was sound asleep, his face resting peacefully on the dragoness breasts. Toothless looked down at her human and gave his a lick on the face. Suddenly a mischievous grin appeared on her face. She swung her tail around so it was in front of her. Carefully using her hands, which still had their dragon shape, she removed the fake tail fin. She placed next to her then focused her attention on her tail. While closing her eyes she quietly said, "Akara*, Dragon of Magic, grant me this request I ask you." With her eyes still closed she mentally asked Akara. Seconds passed by until suddenly the drake's tail felt like it was slowly being cut in half. It went down from her tail, past her anus, and stopped at her vagina. Clinching her teeth she desperately fought off the urge to scream out in pain. But the pain she was feeling was nothing compared to what she felt when transforming from a four legged dragon to an anthro dragon. If anyone asked him how bad it felt he wouldn't have to come up with a hypothetical reply because he physical felt the pain. While he didn't feel the outside of his body change he certainly felt the inside. First ever bone in his body, starting from his tail up was broken, removed from their joints, then popped back in. Then he felt all the other parts of his body; organs, veins, fat and muscle move round. This terrible ordeal lasted a whole hour but as soon as it was done all the pain immediately vanished.

When the pain from her tail was gone, which lasted only a few minutes, the Night Fury opened her eyes. In front of her was her tail but the real tailfin was gone and instead of it ending in sort of a point it was a six inch long onyx colored shaft.

"This is going to be fun," Toothless said. She then put the dick in her mouth. She ran her tongue all over it, getting it soaked. She looked down at the boy sleeping peacefully. Toothless almost felt bad for what she was about to do but she knows Hiccup will enjoy it.

"Hiccup re you awake," she asked him, as she rubbed her snout against his cheek. Hiccup let out a tired moan and shooed Toothless away. Said dragon then let out a huff. "Well then I'm sure this'll wake you." She told his then she shoved this penis in his ass. It was a good thing the shaft was so well lubricated, otherwise it won't of gone in so easily and Hiccup will be in pain before the dragon started thrusting.

he red head let out a scream that sounded like his was in pain but was also feeling pleasure. "For the love of Thor, Toothless what the fuck," yelled Hiccup. The dragon giggled. "did you like it" she asked as she started to pull the cock in and out of his ass.

"Oh…fuck..." Hiccup said as he started to moan "y-yea it feels pretty good. Wait... what are you fucking me with?"

"With this," she pulled her tail from his ass so the Viking can see it.

Hiccup was dumfounded at what he saw. "You did that with magic,"

Toothless did a toothless smile. "Sure did. Now get ready for some more fucking"

Hiccup happily obeyed. He bent over and looked the dragon in the eyes. "Let's do this" he said

The Night Fury then continued fucking the boys ass. As the shaft was going in and out it made Hiccup closer and closer to cumming. Finally after fifteen minutes Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. With a lout cry he ejaculated all over Toothless' breast. "That was a big load." Toothless said. Hiccup looked at her, breathing heavily. "Yea… it was. Now how able to get some rest? I could use a long nap after all the fun we just had." Hiccup suggested. Toothless gave a nod of approval then then both quietly fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the quick ending but this is where I started get lazy. :p Hope you guys like this. If you would like to see more oneshots like this let me know. Oh and Akara is a dragon god I made up. thought it would be cool if the dragons that their our gods to worship.<strong>


End file.
